My Alice
by Tannbanan
Summary: Jasper reflects on his adventures with Alice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters from said series. Unfortunately. Ugh.

Also, this is my first official fan fiction, so be nice to Tannbanan, kk? Kk

**Prologue: 1951**

I pulled myself out of the stiff wooden chair, stretching. I glanced at the clock to find that I had been reading for almost four hours. Turning around to the right side of the mangy yellow room, I sighed. Alice was not yet back hunting. This was inconvenient; I was not used to being without her, even for short bursts of time. I was addicted, I thought.

I knew that if anyone in town knew about this, they would be shocked; scandalous Jasper Whitlock with scandalous Mary Alice Brandon. How …scandalous, they would think. I chuckled at the thought of it. Little did the gossiping housewives know that this scandalous couple" were vampires, something that I knew would shut them all up, if I could ever tell them.

I could hear footsteps outside the motel door, but I could more clearly smell the intense aroma of their sweet, tempting blood. Probably a motel maid; a maid that, in one quick, simple motion, would be dead on the ground as I drained the blood out of her helpless body, like a vicious animal. It was hard to resist, but, with Alice, resistible.

I thought I was a vicious animal, and I was perfectly fine with it for a hundred years. But then I met Alice, my Alice, and she told me that I wasn't an animal. And of course I believed her. What was difficult was believing in myself...

I smiled, shaking the thoughts of blood out of my head. The golden brass doorknob was turning, and, with it, my Alice was coming. I smiled again. I was doing that a lot lately...


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy

Chapter 1: Crazy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, yadayadayada. Stephenie Meyer does.

I heard the door opening downstairs, and recognized the floral scent flowing in the house as Bella Swan. She was happily calling Alice's name, and I chuckled. Ever since Edward had announced that him and Bella were engaged, I could feel the excitement level in the house rising daily. I had never expected Bella to be this into the wedding; she was always so reserved about events like weddings and parties. But, hey, they say love can make you do crazy things. I've done a few crazy things in the past, for my Alice…

**1951**

I waited by the motel door, waiting for Alice to return. Heavens knows where she went; with Alice, it's always unpredictable. I glanced at my watch. 5:20. She had been gone for about forty-five minutes. No big deal, right?

5:30. Where was she? I mean, it had only been about an hour. No real reason to worry. I was just being absurd…

5:45. I was still waiting outside the motel door, and I was beginning to attract suspicious glances from women who had started their shopping at the grocery store next to the motel. I had never been this impatient…living a hundred years makes days seem like minutes, minutes seem like seconds. So what was going on with me now?

It was 6:15. Now I was scared. Although I didn't want to leave the motel door, as if she would fade into thin air if I did, I decided that it would be best if I called the police. I mean, what if she had been kidnapped? I'm sure there were lots of madmen that would love to get their grimy hands all over my Alice and…I didn't want to think about that. I remembered that there was a phone in the motel room…I could call the police from there. That was the best idea that rang through my paranoid mind, and I decided to act on it.

I rushed through to the room in my swift vampiric pace, reaching the room in about ten seconds. I didn't bother to reach for the keys; this was an emergency! Of course I had to break through the wooden door to reach the telephone as soon as possible. I snatched up the telephone quickly and…of course. I snapped the telephone.

Damn it! I thought. What would I do now? Alice was probably waiting somewhere, scared to death. I ran through the doorway, leaving the door in the middle of the hall. I ran down to the main hall, even faster than I had before. I carefully took the phone at the front desk-why hadn't I used the phone there before? -and dialed. 9…1…1, I dialed.

"Hello? Hello? Is this the police? Yes, yes, I think my girlfriend has been kidnapped and raped," I said quickly. The receptionist, who had been idly reading a book at the front desk, looked up at me, horrified.

The voice on the other end of the phone was silent for what seemed like an hour.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wh…what? Is there any reason for you to believe this?" the high-pitched womanly voice asked.

This time, I was silent for a few seconds. "Well…I haven't seen her for about an hour and a half," I finished.

The operator hung up.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about the past hour. What had I done? What was I thinking? I walked slowly to the room, and realized that I had left black scorch marks on the path to the room where I had run. I gulped.

Standing beside the broken door was Alice, jaw dropped. She was staring at the telephone, and then turned to face me.

I shrugged. "I got worried."

That's when we left that motel. And the state.


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect

Ok, I really liked that last chapter. I'll try to make this one good, too…

Disclaimer: Just go the to last chapter, people. Ugh

Chapter 2:

I listened to Alice eagerly race down the winding stairs. I hope there isn't any scorch marks, I thought idly. I figured that it was time for me to go down and see what the fuss was about _this_ time. Bella was going over, for what had to have been the fiftieth-thousandth time, how Edward asked her. I grinned, remembering how I asked my Alice to marry me.

**1952**

I had known Alice for about a year, and I couldn't imagine life without her. That night was the night I had planned to ask her to marry me, and I was skittish and confused. Never had I felt this way before; not even in the myriads of battles I had fought with Maria. Alice was to meet me at _The Port_, a fancy restaurant with a terrific view of the ocean. Alice loved seafood…

Alice arrived about five minutes after I did. She was dazzling, wearing a red dress, and her hair done up in a strange style. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. She took my arm, and we followed the impatient waitress down the aisle to our seat, overlooking the calm night sea.

I had ordered wine to be prepared when we got there, thinking ahead; but, of course, there was none on the table. There was no possible way in the world that this night could be perfect; God wouldn't let that happen, I was completely sure of it.

"So…" I said, nervously. It had never been this awkward with Alice before.

"Nice view, Jasper. Perfect," she said serenely. If I had blood, I would have been blushing furiously.

"Umm…there's supposed to be…wine, but," I didn't finish.

"That's fine. I'm sure they are just running late," she said.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"So, Jasper, is there any…special occasion?" Alice asked.

I gulped. "No, no, I just wanted to take my beautiful beau out for a night on the town," I said, fingering the velvet package in my pocket anxiously.

She smirked, as if she knew something I didn't.

Oh, no.

"Did you…see anything before you came? Like, something that was going to happen?" I asked, trying but failing to be subtle.

Silence.

Suddenly, Alice started laughing hysterically. I smiled awkwardly . Her laugh was very contagious, and soon I was cracking up.

The waitress came with our wine, giving us a stern look. She wasn't the only one; we were both attracting multiple stares from disapproving couples. This, of course, made the matter even funnier, and we were both making fools of ourselves in front of a sophisticated restaurant full of lovesick men and women.

The laughter died down after about three minutes, but I was still giddy as a schoolboy. "So…you wanna…marry me?" I asked, giggling.

She laughed again, though not as loud as before. "Sure," she said.

I stood up to give her a kiss, spilling wine all over myself. Vampires aren't always graceful.

I must've subconsciously decided that I hadn't embarrassed myself enough, because I then stood up and announced, dripping in red wine: "She is gonna marry me anyway!"


	4. Chapter 3: Nervous

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Don't sue me!

**Chapter 3: Nervous**

I decided that it was time to stop eavesdropping and go say hi. Opening the door to my room, I raced down the stairs, in mockery of Alice, only to run into Bella at the end. She fell forward sharply, dropping a glossy white volume. Looking closer, I see that it is a wedding magazine. I remembered my wedding to my Alice…

**1953**

It had been about two weeks after Alice had accepted my proposal, and we were both ecstatic; those two weeks had come and gone in a blur of motion and happiness. Alice had decided that we set an October date; I was almost expecting her to pick Halloween, but relieved when she decided on the 21st. Vampire customs aren't always dreary, you know.

Anyway, it was the 2nd of October, Alice having been too excited for a farther away date. I didn't have much to worry about; after all, Alice was a partier. She would be in her element. Money was not an issue, of course, but I had no idea what Alice had in store for me. I figured that that was best. After all, she was the precognitive one, not me. I was happy to let her surprise me. As long as she was happy.

I expected her to invite just the Cullen family, whom we had met about a year before; when we left the motel I destroyed. We were a bit reclusive outside that circle; vampires tend to be that way. Especially with my situation; I was still thirsting for human blood. This animal stuff was okay, but nothing compared to the smooth, rich, sweet….

Ok, I'm very sorry.

It's now the 19th, and I'm nervous, to say the least. What if Alice gets cold feet? Well, literally speaking, our feet _were_ cold, being vampires, but in the…human-ish weddingy way. I mean, of course _I_ never would, but I'm the imperfect, bloodthirsty Jasper. Alice is my Alice, and at any moment she could decide to stop being mine.

Alice decided not to have a dress rehearsal; I did not know what the hell _that_ was until Rosalie told me. Now I'm thinking I would need one; I know I'm a vampire, but that doesn't stop me from being clumsy with my strength. What if I broke the ring, or something stupid like that? I would be a wreck at the wedding, I thought.

Dum, dum da dum. October 21st. D-day. _The wedding._ It was twelve o'clock; the wedding was slated for five, at the Cullen's. Speaking of Cullen, it would be strange after the wedding; Alice and I would both me taking the name Cullen. Jasper Cullen, I thought. Somehow, it sounded less sinister to me than Jasper Whitlock. Was that just because I had known myself as a harsh mercenary under the command of a heartless vampiress for years?

It was now four. I was sitting up in my room, shaking nervously. Esme and Rosalie had taken Alice out to get her hair and make-up done, I'm assuming. Emmett just told me that it was their girl stuff, and I left it at that. Emmett will help me, I thought. He was to be my…er…co-best man, I guess. Edward was as well. I was a bit scared to pick favorites; I, the vicious bloodsucker, too scared to pick favorites. I laughed nervously, and remembered reading that jokes helped soothe nerves. Yeah, that one was perfect. Reminding me of my past.

I glanced at the plain clock on the wall. It was four forty-five. I gulped, never actually realized that people do gulp when they are nervous, outside of cheesy stories.

I gulped again, and, again, nervously laughing. Still not helping.

Ten minutes later, I crept quietly out the door, anxiously looking for Emmett and Edward. It was time, wasn't it? I started breathing quickly, panting like a dog. I tugged at my black tie, and started brushing at imaginary dust specks.

After five more minutes, I could hear the clock bell chiming. This is weird, I thought. Alice is never late. Of course, something had to go wrong on the most important day of my life, human and vampiric.

A half an hour passed, and I walked slowly to Carlisle's office. Entering, I gave him a worried glance. He gave me a glance, too, in his casual evening attire, one that did _not_ fit weddings. One that I could feel said; "What the bloody hell?" I gave him a sheepish grin, wondering what was going on.

"Jasper," he said, in his soft, deep accent, his eyebrows burrowed in concern, "It's the 20th."


End file.
